


Claudette

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Jeanne-Marie finds a new friend
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Claudette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



“Here we are. Now, let’s see what catches your eye, hm? Anything you want.” Lefou smiled as he set Jeanne-Marie down once they were inside of the toymaker’s cart. He gestured to the wares on the shelves, allowing her to look at whatever she wanted to.

The small family had seen the cart during their walk. The weather made it easier for travelers and merchants come through but this was the first time someone selling toys and the like came to their part of France. The German woman had stopped and set up her cart for them, sitting outside with Stanley while Lefou and Jeanne-Marie looked around.

“That is a very lovely dress,” she noted, her French stilted and slow but clear enough to be understood.

Stanley smiled brightly, performing a twirl for her as they held out the bottom of their peach dress. “Merci! I designed and made it myself!”

“Did you?”

“Oui!” The two chattered happily with each other about sewing and stitching, leaving Lefou and Jeanne-Marie to themselves.

Lefou was quietly admiring a row of painted soldiers on mounts. He had heard Jeanne-Marie go further into the cart, knowing she would be back soon enough. He sighed to himself, adjusting the small muskets the soldiers held against their arms. He raised an eyebrow when he heard her gasp in excitement. “Did you find something?” he asked.

Jeanne-Marie was a child of few words. Her quiet and observant infancy continued as she grew. “Please!” she said.

He stood up as he heard her come running back to him. He blinked, placing his hands on his hips as she stood in front of him, holding up what she had found with a wide and hopeful smile on her face. “Well now…”

It was a stuffed doll made in the image of a deer. The fur was real deer fur, stuffed with soft material and adorned with rounded horns on its head to serve as antlers. The eyes were glass, a swirling color inside of each one.

“Deer,” Jeanne-Marie announced.

“I can see that,” Lefou agreed with a nod. He took the doll gently, looking it over. He traced a finger over the antlers, an old dreamy feeling coming to him for a brief moment.

“Claudette.”

“Hm?”

“Her name.”

“Girl deer don’t have antlers,” he pointed out.

“Her name is Claudette,” she said again.

Lefou chuckled but nodded, handing the doll back to her. “It’s a good name,” he said, “Claudette is what you want?”

“Please,” she nodded.

“Very well. Let’s go pay for her then,” he said with a nod. He took her hand and led her out of the cart, picking her up to help her down.

“Did you find anything?” Stanley asked.

“She did.”

“Claudette!” Jeanne-Marie said as she held the doll up again for Stanley to see.

They glanced over at Lefou briefly before looking back down at Jeanne-Marie. “It’s lovely,” they said with a nod. The toy was paid for and the toymaker was given directions to Villeneuve and the castle to try and sell more of her wares there. They watched the way their daughter held the deer close to her chest, glancing back over at Lefou as they walked down the path. “A deer?” they asked.

“She found it herself,” Lefou said with a nod. Stanley hummed and Lefou smiled and gave them a gentle nudge in the side. “Disappointed she didn’t pick a wooden sword?” he teased.

Stanley laughed, “only slightly!”


End file.
